


you belong with me

by lhknox



Series: the yeehaw series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Love Confessions, Romance, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "“Are you sure you’re not jealous?”“Pfft. Hah. Yeah, right. Me? Jealous of Linda Lee?”"///Kara can see directly into Lena Luthor’s bedroom.





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic in a series inspired by my supercorp country playlist which can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5btU4gunbTgJ38FGw7RlRw)
> 
> anyway clearly this is loosely based on/inspired by you belong with me by taylor swift
> 
> unbeta'd etc etc

Kara can see directly into Lena Luthor’s bedroom.

 

It’s always been like that, ever since the Danvers family adopted her and she moved into the quiet house in National City’s suburbia. That had been five years ago; she was eleven and terrified of literally everything and she would stay up late with all the lights on, lest any terrors of the night launched an attack.

 

Lena started appearing in the windows late at night, too. Her hair was dark and hung down to her waist, and she always wore matching pyjama sets. Kara would watch as she brushed her long hair, stroke after careful stroke. How she’d fold the sheets back neatly, and get under the covers. How she kept her room so perfectly clean, pristine and perfect.

 

And then one night, Kara caught Lena staring back at her. There’s a curiosity in her eyes that Kara could see, even from far away. She watched as the girl scrambled for a pad of paper and a marker, as she wrote in big block letters and very neat handwriting --

 

_ Who are you? _

 

Kara copied Lena, finding paper and a marker, and eventually scribbled back

 

_ I am Kara I live here now _

 

Lena nodded her head once, a short, curt bob, before turning her light off and going to sleep.

 

That was the first of many late night conversations that bloomed into a friendship when Kara walked into Lena’s classroom on the first day of the new school year. Five years of late nights, shared secrets, and nothing but fun.

 

But that was then.

 

Kara’s had a long day at school. A forgotten history paper landed her in detention and she had failed her Spanish quiz and to top it all off, she forgot all three of her lunches at home.

 

An absolute tragedy of a day.

 

It’s not her fault though, really. It’s all Linda Lee’s fault. 

 

Linda Lee, Kara’s arch nemesis, is a new student from Kasnia who has - for some reason - decided to take over Kara’s life. People say they look alike, but Kara doesn’t see it, not at all. Linda’s in almost every single one of her classes - lunch included - and is literally everywhere Kara is, all the time. And to make matters even worse, Linda’s decided she’s Lena’s new best friend.

 

Kara’s not sure why she’s so jealous; she still hangs out with Lena a lot, and they still have their night time chats via notepad. But there’s something about the way Linda looks at Lena that irks her, even worse is the way Lena smiles at her. 

 

So yeah, Kara’s been distracted lately and her school work’s suffering and Eliza is on her back which fucking sucks.

 

She trudges up to her bedroom, arms laden with as many snacks as she can carry. She heaps them onto her bed, and glances out of habit at Lena’s room. Lena’s not gonna be there, Kara already knows that, because it’s her horseback riding day and she gets home late. But there  _ is  _ somebody in Lena’s room, picking up and inspecting the science trophies and family photos that adorn the desk. 

 

Linda.

 

Kara picks up her phone, ready to text Lena that there’s a psycho stalker in her bedroom while she’s not at home. But then Lena walks in and Kara gasps. Lena missing her horse day?? Unheard of. 

 

As though she heard the gasp, Linda turns towards the window and smirks at Kara. Slowly, she crosses the room, and begins lowering the shades. Just before her face is covered, she winks. And then all Kara can see is the beige curtain and silhouettes.

 

_ Fuck Linda Lee. _

 

///

 

“So where were you last night?” Lena asks, taking her regular seat beside Kara in homeroom.

 

“Busy,” Kara replies in a clipped tone. “How was Sparkles?”

 

Lena shrugs. “Like normal. Y’know, still a horse.”

 

Kara scoffs and turns her back to Lena. She’s lying right to her!

 

“What were you busy with last night?” Lena asks, as though nothing’s wrong like the backstabber she is.

 

Kara whirls back around. “Oh, maybe you should just ask Linda Lee. She saw me when she was standing in your room. Oh yeah, and you were standing right next to her.”

 

Lena sighs. “I can explain--”

 

“How you just lied to my face? Or how you keep hanging out without me?”

 

“We were working on our English project together and I didn’t tell you because you’re always weird about me hanging out with her.”

 

“Ah, yah! Because she’s a bitch!”

 

“She’s not a bitch,” Lena laughs incredulously. “You’ve just never given her a chance.”

 

“She’s a bitch to me! She’s just really good at hiding it from you!”

 

“Kara… Are you sure….”

 

“What.”

 

Lena hesitates. “Are you sure you’re not jealous?”

 

“Pfft. Hah. Yeah, right. Me? Jealous of Linda Lee?”

 

As if out of thin air, Brainy appears. He sits down on the other side of Kara, and leans far forward dangling on her table. 

 

“You guys are talking about your doppelganger?” He asks, clearly  _ not  _ reading the room. 

 

“We don’t look alike!” Kara half yells. “Like, honestly, are you blind?”

 

Brainy raises his eyebrows. “Are you? It’s like she’s your clone or something.”

 

“Whatever,” Kara says, shoving her diary into her bag. “I’ve got to go.”

 

She storms out of the classroom, unsure of where she’s headed. All she knows is, she’s got to find a way to escape all talk of Linda Lee.

  
  


///

 

Lena finds her in the library during lunch, and Kara curses how predictable she is for hiding in the biology stacks.

 

“Can I sit here?” she asks, pointing to the floor beside Kara. Kara rolls her eyes and nods. Lena sinks to the ground next to her. 

 

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Lena says. “Honestly. I just didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“It upsets me when you lie.”

 

“I know. It won’t happen again.”

 

Kara sighs. She hands half of her tuna sandwich to Lena who accepts it gratefully. “And I guess… I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I could’ve like, not been a little bitch about it I guess.”

 

“You’re still my main squeeze, Danvers,” Lena says with a small laugh. “You’re not easily replaceable.”

 

“Ride or die?” Kara smiles.

 

“Of course. But like, the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants version of ride or die, not your sister and her girlfriend always doing PDA ride or die.”

 

“Got it. No making out under the bleachers.”

 

“Good luck keeping your hands off me,” Lena jokes, before throwing her arms around Kara and squeezing tightly. “You’re my best friend, Kara.”

 

Lena says something about having to go and ask Ms. Morzz something about her history assignment and thanks for the sandwich but Kara doesn’t really hear any of it. She’s overwhelmed by the scent of Lena’s perfume and the weight of her body against hers. The way Lena’s breath felt against Kara’s neck as she whispered to her. The way her heart stopped when Lena touched her and the fact that it feels like it’s never going to restart.

 

But mostly, she’s overwhelmed by the thought Lena planted in her head: them making out. Just the thought of it - Lena’s lips on hers, Lena’s tongue entangled with her own - it makes Kara’s palms go sweaty and she can feel something lodged in her throat making it impossible to breathe.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Lena says, standing back up, and Kara can’t do anything other than nod silently. Lena leaves and Kara --- god, Kara still can’t breathe properly. She considers, just for a second, calling Alex and asking her to come and help her calm down a bit. But the thought of having to explain her thoughts to Alex panics her even more.

 

There’s no way she can tell Alex. There’s no way she can tell anybody.

 

Kara thinks she likes Lena.

 

Like, she like-likes her.

 

///

 

Weeks pass by without much incident. Kara’s grades pick up a bit but Eliza’s still hounding her to do better. Following The Incident, Alex has to have her bedroom door open at all times Maggie’s over (but Kara still hears them hooking up in the bathroom.) Linda Lee is still a bitch.

 

And Kara ignores any extra, non-platonic feelings she may have for Lena. Or at least, she tries to. But Lena’s laugh could probably cure cancer, and her smile is brighter than thousands of suns and her eyes seem like they hold an infinity of universes that Kara wishes she could spend her life exploring.

 

She almost tells Lena, she almost ruins everything.

 

She sits cross legged on her bed in her rattiest shorts and tank top, staring out at Lena’s room across from her. Lena sits up straight on the edge of her bed, her silk pyjamas perfectly pressed. She holds up a sign.

 

_ R u ok? _

 

Kara sighs, quickly writing out her response.

 

_ Dealing with a broken heart. _

 

Lena’s even faster with her’s.

 

_ R u back with Monel?????????  _

 

And then she holds up another sign right after it.

 

_ MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

Kara laughs humorlessly. 

 

_ Nothing to worry about. Promise. _

 

_ Let me know if i need to kick his ass. _

 

Kara feels it. This is the time. She takes her time, shakily writing out the letters, before holding it up to the window.

 

_ I love you. _

 

But Lena’s lights are off and her curtains are closed. Kara opens her bedside drawer and shoves the note inside, slamming it shut.

 

And then she is left alone with the moonlight.

 

///

 

“I’ve decided to throw a party,” Brainy announces at the lunch table. “This Thursday night. My parents are celebrating their anniversary with a night in the city and my brother decided he wants to stay at Nanna’s house. Which means I have a frouse.”

 

Linda frowns.”A frouse? I am not familiar with this word.”

 

“It’s a portmanteau,” Lena explains. “A free house.”

 

“Ah, now I understand. Thank you, Lena.”

 

Kara scoffs, a tad louder than she intended. Linda can’t understand frouse but she knows what a portmanteau is? Likely story.

 

“Are you sure you want to have a party on a school night?” Nia asks nervously. “I mean, won’t our parents get suspicious?”

 

“Only if you’re a little bitch about it,” Alex says. “This school’s been in desperate need for a party. I’ll tell the senior class. Brains, you let the juniors know. Oh, and no freshman allowed.”

 

“I know the rules for a party, Alex. Including the rule where Kara’s not allowed to be the DJ.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes dramatically while her friends laugh.

 

“I play Fiddler on the Roof one time and I’m banned from music but Alex plays Year 3000 every time she DJs and she’s still allowed?”

 

“Yah,” Alex says, like it’s super obvious. “Because that song fucking slaps.”

 

“Kara,” Linda pipes up in her thick garbage accent, “Maybe it’s a bad idea for you to come. Don’t you have a make up science test on Friday morning? For the one you failed last week?”

 

Kara’s gonna murder her. She is going to murder Linda Lee.

 

“Nope,” Lena says, sensing the possible bloodshed. “I’m studying with her tonight and tomorrow so she’s gonna ace it no matter what.”

 

The rest of the table moves on with their conversation but Kara is still seething. Lena rubs a soothing hand across her back but it doesn’t help, it just makes her more agitated. Lena’s hand - Lena’s amazing, gorgeous hand - rubbing circles on Kara’s back. She can’t stand it anymore.

 

She springs up out of her chair, interrupting Alex mid-sentence.

 

“I’ve got to go,” she says and rushes away. But not before she trips and falls flat on her face with a sickening crack. She can feel blood pouring out of her nose, and she already knows her glasses are broken. She groans and rolls over, looking back at the table. Alex and Lena rush forward to help her up, but she only has eyes for Linda. Linda, who smirks at her. Whose foot is jutting out, having just tripped her. Who winks before turning back to her chicken salad. 

 

FUCK Linda Lee.

 

///

 

Kara can hear the music before she reaches Brainy’s place. Maggie and Alex had decided to help Brainy set up, and Lena’s going to be late because she can’t miss her family dinner, so Kara’s alone. It’s not the first party she’s arrived to by herself, but for some reason it hurts just a little bit more tonight. 

 

The front door’s unlocked and the party’s already in full swing, so Kara heads to the kitchen and pours herself a more than generous vodka coke.

 

“I see you plan on taking it slow tonight,” Alex says as she approaches her. 

 

“Where’s Maggie?” Kara asks. “Don’t you guys have some PDA to do or something?”

 

“She’s doing keg stands with Jimmy,” Alex says fondly. “Speaking of, where’s your significant other?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Lena.” Kara chokes on her drink. “You two usually come to these things together.”

 

“She’s not my significant other.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “It was a joke, you dillhole. Jeez, take a drink. You’re in a weird mood.”

 

Kara follows her advice and downs her drink, barely even wincing as the vodka burns her throat. She pours herself another, and ignores the looks Alex gives her.

 

As far as parties go, it’s pretty uneventful. She plays some beer pong and dances a little and drinks a little more.

 

And then she feels her heart get ripped out of her chest and stomped on in front of everybody as Lena enters the party with Linda on her arm.

 

“Danvers, hey!” Lena says, walking over to her.

 

“So did you take Linda to family dinner or did you just meet her afterwards?”

 

Lena frowns. “I-”

 

“Save it,” Kara says. “I’m sick of your excuses.”

 

“Kara-” 

 

Kara storms past her and straight back into the kitchen.

 

“What’s happening, Kara?” Maggie asks, her arm around Alex’s waist. Kara feels another pang of jealousy; she wishes she could do that to Lena. She wishes she could be Lena’s girlfriend full stop. She shakes her head. Enough obsessing over Lena.

 

“Shots are happening, Sawyer. You in?”

 

Alex puts a hand on Kara’s forearm, stopping her from pouring the drinks. 

 

“Seriously, maybe you’ve had enough.”

 

“And maybe you should learn to butt out of my business,” Kara replies. Instead of pouring shots, she drinks directly from the vodka bottle.

 

“Here, drink this instead,” Maggie says, handing her red cup filled with beer. Kara takes it and sips slowly. She hates beer, but it’ll keep her drunk and it’ll keep Alex off her back. Alex and Maggie frogmarch her back into the living room. Kara spots Lena immediately, Linda by her side and her arm snaked around her waist. It looks way more than platonic, intimate in a weird way, and suddenly all Kara can see is red. 

 

She breaks out of Alex’s grip and walks over to them. Before she can think, she pours her beer over Linda’s head. 

 

“You rotten girl!” Linda screeches, and Lena jumps back, her expensive sweater now stained with beer.

 

“Kara what the fuck!” She yells.

 

Kara ignores them both. Suddenly feeling incredibly sober, she storms up the stairs and barricades herself in the bathroom. She sits on the bathtub ledge and takes a deep breath. Just moments later, Alex opens the door and joins her. 

 

“How did you get in here?” Kara asks.

 

“You left the door unlocked, you idiot,” Alex says. “Now tell me everything.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Dude. I know you don’t like Linda but that was way too far. Why are you being such a bitch to her?” Alex asks, sipping her own beer. Kara just pouts and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“I’m not! I just don’t trust her! She’s not trustworthy!”

 

“Don’t trust her? Kara, it’s not like she was raised and brainwashed by an enemy nation. She’s our friend. You don’t have to trust her, just be nice to her!” 

 

“I just…. I don’t know, I think it’s weird that she like, just came here and started hanging out with Lena and all my friends.”

 

“She’s a new girl who’s trying to make friends, and you’re making it super hard for her.”

 

“But don’t you think it’s weird that she and Lena--”

 

“What, had their arms around each other at a party? They’re friends. And I don’t see you getting this upset over Nia and Brainy hooking up in front of everybody like fifteen minutes ago.” Alex pauses, furrowing her brows as she thinks. “Wait a second. Is this a homophobia thing? Is that why you’re upset?”

 

“ _ What??  _ No!!!! Alex, how could you even ask that?”

 

“I just don’t get why you’re so caught u--”

 

“Because it feels like she’s stealing my life!” Kara cries, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Lena’s _my_ best friend! Lena should be at parties with me! Lena should be having fun with me! She should be kissin--” She stops short.

 

Alex snorts. “What, so you’re in love with Lena?”

 

Kara doesn’t reply, her face burning red with embarrassment and her eyes shining with tears that threaten to undo her altogether. And then something dawns on Alex’s face.

 

“Oh my god,” she says softly, the realisation finally hitting her. “You’re in love with Lena.” She says it with such pity in her voice that Kara thinks she’s going to burst into tears. And then she feels the hot tears on her cheeks and she realise she’s already crying.

 

She’s crying over her best friend. Because she loves her. She’s in love with her.

 

She’s in love with Lena.

 

“Oh, honey,” Alex sighs. She pulls Kara in for a hug, and Kara lets it all out. Sobs rip through her chest and every inch of her aches with the pain of unrequited love.

 

“It’s not fair,” Kara says into Alex’s now tear stained shirt.

 

“I know,” she replies, clucking her tongue.

 

“So what am  I supposed to do?”

 

“I suppose you could tell her,” Alex says. “She’s your best friend. She loves you no matter what.”

 

Kara shakes her head. “But what if she doesn’t like me back? What if I ruin everything we have? I can’t lose her.”

 

“You won’t lose her. One of two things will happen. Either you tell her and things are awkward for a bit and then go back to normal.”

 

“Or? What’s the other thing.”

 

Alex smiles. “Or she likes you, too.”

 

///

 

Kara lies on her bed, still in her party clothes. She had left not long after her talk with Alex, and she’s been waiting for Lena’s light to flicker on for an hour. 

 

She wants to tell her. She needs to tell her.

 

Finally, some time around 1, Lena’s lights turn on, and Kara sits up, and looks at the room. Lena wanders into view and Kara reaches for her flashlight to try and get her attention.

 

But before she can, she stops and gasps.

 

Linda walks into view, too. She reaches up, and brushes Lena’s hair out of her eyes. Slowly, she leans in and kisses her.

 

Kara looks away, eyes clenched shut.

 

She feels ill as the image plays over and over in her mind.

 

Kara was such an idiot, why did she think that telling her would be a good idea?

 

Lena will never love her back.

 

It was pointless.

 

///

 

Weeks go by, and Kara stops speaking to Lena.

 

It’s the only way, she reasons, for her to get over her ridiculous feelings.

 

But it’s harder than it looks. She stops spending lunch with Lena and the rest of their friends, she stops sitting near Lena in class. She keeps her curtains drawn at all times of the day and night. In the hallways at school, she ignores Lena completely. And soon enough, Lena starts ignoring her too.

 

It’s lonely, so lonely, and Kara doesn’t quite know how she’ll come back from it all and mend things with Lena. But it hurts too much to watch her sit and talk and joke with Linda. So she embraces the loneliness. She hangs out with Alex and Maggie whenever they’re around and she catches up on her school work and pulls her grades up a bit. 

 

And she buys a solo ticket to the school dance because she loves a reason to put on a nice dress and dance til her feet hurt and she’ll be damned if she lets being friendless and alone stops her from it.

 

Her hair is wavy and her dress is white and super pretty as she walks into the dance, and for some reason it feels like everybody’s eyes are on her. Maybe it’s because she’s fallen off the face of the earth in terms of having a social life, but still, it feels like a lot. She walks to the punch table and pours herself a drink, looking out at the crowd of people, trying to spot Lena so she knows where to avoid. She spots her across the room, and unfortunately for her, Lena catches her gaze at the same time. Lena in her three piece navy suit, and her slicked back high pony. They regard each other, neither of them willing to look away. That is until Kara feels wetness drip down her hand and onto her shoes. 

 

“Shit!” she says, looking to the cup in her hand that is now overflowing with red punch. She sets down the cup and rushes out again, heading to the bathroom to clean her hands and shoes.

 

She doesn’t notice Lena watch her leave. She doesn’t notice Lena follow her from the auditorium. 

 

So when Lena pops up behind her in the bathroom mirror, Kara almost has a heart attack.

 

“What the fuck dude!”

 

“So you’re talking to me now?” Lena asks sarcastically. “Good to know.”

 

“You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“Good! You deserve it!”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I’m outta here.”

 

“Oh no you’re not,” Lena says, stopping her, putting her hand on Kara’s chest to stop her from leaving. “You’re gonna tell me why you’re doing this.”

 

“Doing what?” Kara says, playing dumb. 

 

“Cutting me out of your life!” Lena exclaims. “You just cut me out!”

 

“Yeah, well you were doing it first!”

 

“I swear to god, if this is about me being friends with Linda--”

 

“You told me you were going to family dinner before Brainy’s party and then you showed up with her--”

 

“Yeah, because she was outside of the house when I got there and then linked our arms together! I didn’t plan on it!”

 

“And it’s not the first time it’s happened, either! For months, you’d tell me you were busy and then it turns out you’re hanging out with Linda instead, and it felt like shit but you didn’t even care, you just kept doing it!”

 

“She was new to the school, and she needed a friend. Sort of like someone else I remember moving into the house next door and not having any friends.”

 

“Ugh. That is  _ not  _ the same!” Kara cries. “I don’t care that she’s new to the school or whatever. What I care about is you continually ditching me and lying about it!”

 

Lena sighs, leaning against the sink. “Fine. Okay. I’ve been a bad friend. I thought I was protecting you but clearly I was doing the opposite. But why not just talk to me about it? Why did you just stop speaking to me?”

 

Kara shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never, she guesses.

 

“Because I saw you and Linda in your bedroom the night of Brainy’s party.”

 

“O...kay?”

 

“She kissed you.”

 

“You saw that.”

 

“And I couldn’t hang out with you knowing you were with Linda because it would hurt too much. Because of course you’d choose her. She’s hot and she always dresses impeccably and I’m pretty much always in dirty jeans and an old t-shirt. I didn’t think I could handle you choosing her.”

 

“Well firstly,” Lena says, brows furrowed. “We’re not together. She kissed me and then I told her I wasn’t interested and that she should spend the night in the guest bedroom because it was too late to go home.”

 

“Right.”

 

“And secondly. Why would you seeing me and Linda date hurt you too much? Unless…. Unless…”

 

Kara watches as Lena fits it all together in her head.

 

Slowly, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolds it, and holds it up toward Lena.

 

_ I love you. _

 

Kara hears the almost inaudible gasp that escapes Lena. 

 

“I know it was a stupid thing to do,” Kara rushes to explain. “And that it was a shitty thing to do to you. But I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t do anything around you anymore without wanting to just…  _ kiss  _ you. Hold you. Anything.”

 

Slowly, so very slowly, Lena reaches into her inside breast pocket. She pulls out a folded piece of paper and unfolds it. She holds it up, and Kara reads Lena’s annoyingly neat writing.

 

_ I love you. _

 

“You… you love me?”

 

“Since the first moment we exchanged notes,” Lena admits. “It’s always been you, Kara.”

 

Lena takes a step toward her, and Kara reciprocates. Lena reaches up, taking Kara’s face in her hands. And then she kisses her. 

 

Eliza once told Kara that kissing the right person could feel like fireworks. But Kara thinks she’s wrong. This doesn’t feel like fireworks, it isn’t loud or explosive or over the top. It’s a warmth that spreads from her heart through to the rest of the body, natural and welcoming and perfect. And something about it feels as though Kara was built specially for this, like kissing Lena is what she’s always been destined to do and what she’s best at.

 

Finally, when they pull away and all Lena can say is “wow”, Kara reaches for her hands and pull them down to their sides, interlocking their fingers.

 

“What are you thinking?” Lena asks her.

 

“I’m thinking,” Kara replies, “That this is the most right anything has ever felt.”

 

“That’s because it is,” Lena says, and then she smiles. “You belong with me, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always i can be found on tumblr at murdershegoat and twitter at lhknox2 uwu


End file.
